villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Clarissa Corgi
Clarissa Corgi is a recurring antagonist in the Disney Channel series 101 Dalmatian Street. She is voiced by Harriet Carmichael. Biography Clarissa lives in Camden in London with her owner Hugo, who spoils her. She also friends with two dogs named Prunella and Arabella. She lives next door to Dylan, Dolly and their Dalmatian family. Clarissa looks down on her neighbours, seeing them as "ruff raff". In the short "Ransom Pups", Clarissa is seen singing rather terribly. This causes an annoyed Dolly to throw a rubber chicken at her. In retaliation, Clarissa mutilates the toy and one of the legs back to Dolly. The rest of the short consists of Clarissa continuing to vandalise the toy whilst Dolly vandalises a topiary in Clarissa's garden. Clarissa finally gives the chicken back to Dolly, but keeps one of the legs out of spite. The two charge at each other, only to get stuck in a honey pot with the threat of being stung by bees and having to listen to Hugo's bad singing. In the episode "Who The Dog Do You Think You Are?", Clarissa hears that Dylan is apparently related to a royal dog called The Prince of Dalmatia. Wishing to become royalty herself, Clarissa along with Prunella and Arabella goes to the Dalmatians home and makes herself Dylan's royal consulate and has him sign a contract. She later kicks Dolly and the other puppies out of the house. When Dylan protests at this stating that the puppies are his family, Clarissa tells him that she and her friends will be his family. Clarissa then reveals that the contract is actually a marriage certificate, much to Dylan's horror. Whilst Clarissa and her friends are planning the wedding, Dylan manages to get Dolly back into the house with the plan to destroy the marriage certificate. After Dolly destroys the certificate, Clarissa reveals that she has copies, thus making her and Dylan's marriage still valid. However, Dolly then notices that some spots on the Prince of Dalmatia's painting are gone. It is then discovered that the spots were actually dust and the Prince of Dalmatia is not a Dalmatian at all. Horrified that she has married a "commoner", Clarissa destroys the other certificates and leaves, telling her friends that they must not speak of the incident again. Whilst out on a walk, Clarissa later sees several paintings of the Prince of Dalmatia on sale at a market stall. In the episode "Winter Funderland", Clarissa and her friends go to the Dalmatian house where they are having a winter party. Clarissa then complains about the lack of fondue and entertainment. She also rejects offers to stay at the party, referring to the Dalmatians as ruff raff. Later that day, Clarissa and her friends enjoy fondue prepared for them by Hugo and criticise the Dalmatians party. Suddenly, a massive build-up in Clarissa's water pipe system (caused by Dylan and Dolly pouring gallons of water into it whilst clearing the house) causes it to burst, sending Clarissa flying. Clarissa ultimately crossed the moral event horizon for fans during the episode "Flea-Mageddon", where it was revealed that she was the culprit behind the family-wide infection of the 101 Dalmatians with fleas. Karma proves particularly cruel to her when Dylan coaxes all of the fleas onto himself and, afterwards, onto her via his dancing skills. Gallery Clarissa_Corgi_Character_PageDL.jpg Clarissa_Corgi.png Navigation Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Wealthy Category:Trickster Category:Oppressors Category:Opportunists